


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°150 : « Vader »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [150]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, Feels, Gen, be warned, it hurts, like so so so much, vader feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Quelques mots d'un fils égaré à sa mère perdue...
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [150]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248
Kudos: 1





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°150 : « Vader »

**Author's Note:**

> Vous ne réclamiez probablement pas de Vader feels, et pourtant il vous en sera servi gratuitement dans ce drabble :o

Maman.

Tu te souviens du jour où je n'ai pu te sauver ? Je m'en suis blâmé pendant une éternité. Je croyais ne pas avoir été assez fort, pas un assez bon Jedi encore, sans me rendre réellement compte que j'aurais pu arriver largement à temps si l'Ordre n'avait pas tout fait pour m'en dissuader.

Ce jour-là, j'ai fait une promesse, l'esprit sous le choc de ta mort : je deviendrai le Jedi le plus puissant jamais connu, et plus aucun de mes proches ne mourra à cause de ma faiblesse.

Aujourd'hui, Maman, tu aurais bien honte de ce que je suis devenu. Toi qui t'es sacrifiée, toute ta vie durant, pour m'offrir un bel avenir, tu ne pourrais supporter que mes démons et mes peurs aient pu me transformer en une abomination.

J'avais simplement voulu tenir ma promesse... et pour cela, j'en ai renié toute l'humanité que tu avais pris tant de soin à m'inculquer. J'étais perdu, terrifié, sans aide, et mes émotions ont alors pu prendre le dessus sur ma raison. Finalement, j'ai tout perdu, à vouloir obtenir le contrôle sur tout.

En voulant sauver Padmé et notre enfant, je les ai tués. Je me suis infligé mon propre malheur, dans ma folie.

Tu aurais honte de moi, Maman, car j'ai trahi ta confiance. Tu t'es sacrifiée pour me permettre une vie heureuse, et voilà comment je t'en remercie... En me laissant influencer par les Jedi, en détruisant ma famille, en me transformant en monstre – dans tous les sens du terme.

Quel piètre fils... Je ne suis plus digne de porter ton nom, désormais, ni même le prénom que tu m'as donné.

Vader sera la signature éternelle des dramatiques conséquences que mes erreurs ont amenées.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MES FEELS J'AI MAL JE SOUFFRE RHAAAAHHH.


End file.
